


Organisation

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une question importante se pose : où Jack va-t-il dormir ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organisation

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à la BBC et à RTD.

Il fallait s'y attendre. La question aurait bien finit par se poser.

"Alors, demanda Jack, où est-ce que je dors ?"

Comme automatiquement, ses yeux glissèrent vers Rose.

"Non, statua le Docteur. Hors de question."

Jack et Rose échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire.

"J'ai dit non.  
_ Très bien."

Le sourire du capitaine Harkness ne s'effaça pas pour autant.

"C'est aussi bien, vraiment… je n'ai jamais couché avec un Timelord."

Nine releva les yeux du tableau de bord. Rose avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais semblait bien plus amusée que choquée.

"… non plus."

Nouvel éclat de rire.

"Je suppose que si Tardis avait une cave, c'est là que je dormirais ?  
_ Exactement.  
_ Donc en attendant…"

Nine soupira.

"D'accord, d'accord. Où vous voulez.  
_ Merci docteur !"

Le Timelord leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, maintenant que la question est réglée… qui danse avec moi ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack prit Rose dans ses bras et commença à la faire tournoyer.  
Et me Docteur s'éloigna de sa machine pour les observer, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

 


End file.
